1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible tubular rod, more particularly to a collapsible tubular rod capable of being recovered into an in-line arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional telescopic rod includes large-diameter and small-diameter rod segments 7, 8 which extend along a lengthwise axis (I) and which is convertible from a collapsed position (not shown) to a fixed extended position (FIG. 1) by virtue of a spring-biased means. The spring-biased means includes a hairpin spring 9 mounted in the small-diameter rod segment 8 and a button 91 urged by the hairpin spring 9 to extend outwardly of a through hole 81 in the small-diameter rod segment 8. In the fixed extended position, a retaining hole 71 in the large-diameter rod segment 7 is in register with the through hole 81 to permit the button 91 to extend outwardly of the retaining hole 71. When the telescopic rod is converted to the collapsed position, the button 91 is pressed to permit the smaller-diameter rod segment 8 to be retained in the large-diameter rod segment 7 at a position by virtue of a frictional engagement between the button 91 and an inner surface of the large-diameter rod segment 7.
However, in the collapsed position, the large-diameter and small-diameter rod segments 7, 8 can rotate relative to each other. As such, when the telescopic rod is converted from the collapsed position to the fixed extended position, a manual alignment of the through hole 81 and the retaining hole 71 may be necessary. Furthermore, the small-diameter rod segment 8 may be separated from the large-diameter rod segment 7 due to undue pulling of the small-diameter rod segment 8.